Renee
Renee (レネ Rene) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. She is a priestess of the Church of Blood and the daughter of Andre. She is also the only character who is capable of using the ☆Warp. Profile Known for her incredible magical powers, Renee is highly respected by the citizens of Blood, who think that she is like a goddess. She was originally supposed to become a mage, but became a healer instead because she could not bear to hurt others. Eleven years prior to the game's events, she met a sickly five-year-old Attrom and spent one month nursing him back to health. Afterwards, she brought him to her church and took him in as her younger brother. Following Meriah's departure from Blood in search of Rishel, Renee became worried and began looking for her. She was eventually kidnapped by the Isla Pirates led by Maerhen. During a battle between the Sea Lion and the Isla Pirates, she is held as a hostage by Maerhen in his attempt to force Holmes to surrender. After Krisheenu betrays Maerhen to help her, Renee is pushed overboard their ship by the Isla Pirates. While she is believed to have died, she is found alive and unconscious by Bismark, one of Shion's subordinates. During Holmes's liberation of Granada, she decides to aid Shion and his soldiers. On the battlefield, she reunites with Attrom and joins Holmes's army. Later in the game, she reunites with Lionheart and becomes his lover. In the ending, Renee returns to Salia alongside Lionheart. She will also be accompanied by Attrom if he did not rescue Lyria from a slave trader earlier in the game. Personality Renee is a selfless and kindhearted woman who never appears to show any kind of dislike for others. She is very humble and claims that all of her magical powers come solely from her staves. She has always looked after Attrom, which is a part of the reason as to why he is upset by his failure to save her from Maerhen. In-Game Recruitment She appears as an enemy unit in Map 29. To recruit her, have Attrom speak to her. Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |0% |30% |35% |40% |40% |35% |5% |0% |} Supports *Attrom *Lionheart *Meriah Overall Renee has very good stats for a healer, with her magic, weapon level, and agility all being quite excellent. She will be a very effective healer, especially due to her superior movement compared to others in similar classes. Her Frontier Fighter skill increases her movement to six on maps with that type of terrain, which causes her to be more mobile than every other healer except Mel. The ☆Warp gives Renee immense utility, allowing the player to clear chapters very quickly, and the ☆Anti-Evil Staff destroys a number of monsters equal to Renee's current magic stat. While it is wasteful to abuse these staves because of the reduced experience for the other characters, they can make some levels much easier and greatly help when playable units are in mortal danger. Quotes Battle Quote Death Quotes Trivia *Unused dialogue reveals that in earlier drafts of the script, Renee was named Resfinne (レスフィーヌ Resufīnu). Gallery Rene saint.png|Renee's battle model as a Saint.